The Doctor Never Lies
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Crossover with House First in the Doctor Who Crossover Series. There's an alien presence at PPTH, and it isn't just The Doctor.
1. Posers

**A/N:** This is the first story in my "Doctor Who Crossover Series." It's a crossover with House. I'm currently working on Chapter 2 and will post it as soon as it's done (and as soon as I figure out where exactly this story is going). Please enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or House.

**The Doctor Never Lies**

**1:Posers**

"Where are we this time?" Martha asked, rushing to the door of the TARDIS. She peered out the window at a busy street before pulling the door open.

"New Jersey, I believe," The Doctor said, following Martha into the street. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"And what are we doing in New Jersey?" Martha asked. The Doctor looked at her out of the corner of his eye, an odd smile on his face.

"Does there need to be a reason?" he inquired.

"With you? Yes," Martha replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, why are we here?"

"Well, we're going to infiltrate a Hospital," The Doctor said as he set off at a brisk pace. Martha sighed and ran to catch up to him.

"How?" she asked.

"Why, as a patient and a Doctor," he replied.

"You mean I have to be a patient?" Martha asked, stopping. The Doctor took a few more steps before realizing that Martha was no longer with him. He turned around and motioned fervently for her to keep up, but she shook her head. He sighed and returned to her side.

"No, you're going to be a Doctor, now come on," he started walking again, but Martha didn't follow. He gave a disgruntled sigh and again returned to her side.

"I can't," she said.

"What do you mean you can't? You are!"

"No, I'm not. I'm an intern."

"Oh, well, then. You'll be an intern," he said, shrugging. Martha thought for a moment, then nodded and they set off again. They walked on in silence, pushing through the crowds, and didn't stop until they reached the doors of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

There, The Doctor turned and handed Martha his Psychic paper.

"You'll need that," he said. "And, hit me."

"Hit you?" Martha asked, pocketing the paper.

"Yup, right here," he pointed to the left side of his chest. "I'll tell them my heart moved." Martha stared at him.

"Couldn't you just list some symptoms?" she asked.

"Nope," he explained. "There's a specific doctor I need." Martha sighed and glanced up and down the street before proceeding to hit The Doctor very hard on the chest.

"How do you know all this?" Martha asked between hits.

"Remember that thing I said I saw?" The Doctor replied through groans of pain, as they both successfully ignored the looks of the passers-by. Martha nodded. "This is where it landed."

Martha hit him one more time.

"Couldn't you use the sonic screwdriver for this?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her then pulled the device out of his pocket.

"I don't know," he said, examining it. "Welp, too late now. You did the job. Now, get in there and be an intern!"

"All right," Martha said, raising an eyebrow. She started into the building, but The Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Doctor House," he said as he moved sluggishly towards the door. "Make sure you work with Doctor House… how do you function with one heart?"

.-.-.-.

"It's Tuesday," Chase said as Cameron walked into the conference room. She stared at him for a second and then nodded.

"Yes, it is, and we should go out tonight," she said.

"What?"

"We should go out tonight," she repeated as she sat down across from him. "On a date. A real date."

"All right," he said. "I'm game."

.-.-.-.

"House," Cuddy called down the hall. The man tried to quicken his pace as he walked towards the elevators, but his leg complicated that strategy. She caught up to him quickly and, aggravatingly, blocked his only escape route.

"You have an intern and a patient," she said, motioning for someone behind House to come into view. A nice looking young woman stepped around House, a bright smile on her face. House groaned.

"But Ma, can't one of the other kids do it?" he whined. The intern raised an eyebrow at him and her smile changed to one of amusement. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"You're lying," House said and he turned to head to the Clinic. The intern kept a steady pace with him, the amused smile still gracing her lips.

.-.-.-.

"What're you in here for?" The Doctor asked the man seated next to him. The man pointed to a woman sitting next to him who was writing.

"She thinks the Jersey Devil bit her," he said. The Doctor nodded and returned to surveying the waiting room. He tapped his feet on the floor and his fingers on his thighs, ignoring the glares being shot at him by the other patients. Eventually, he returned his attention to the man next to him.

"You're Jack Harkness," he said, the man stared at him. "Oh, sorry, Captain Jack Harkness."

"And you are?" the man asked. The Doctor leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"The Doctor, but call me Mr. Smith," he said, just as a Nurse called out "Mr. Smith, Exam room one." He stood up and, with a wink at Jack, headed off towards the Exam room. Jack looked from his companion to The Doctor's retreating back, and then stood up.

"Sorry," he mumbled to his companion as he hurriedly caught up with The Doctor.


	2. My Heart Moved

**A/N:** Chapter 2. I'm working on Chapter 3 now. Enjoy, please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or House.

**2: My Heart Moved**

"Exam Room one," a nurse said, handing Dr. House a file. Martha noted how House simply grabbed the folder, saying nothing to the nurse, and made a beeline for the room. She followed, amazed at how quickly the man could move with his cane. When they entered the room and she saw The Doctor waiting, she had to fight to suppress her amusement. Although, once she saw that there was also a strange man in there it became slightly easier.

She tried to discreetly raise an eyebrow at The Doctor, who only winked in response. She opened her mouth, but he shook his head, so she returned her attention to what House was doing.

"So, Mr. Smith, what seems to be the problem?" House asked, sitting down across from The Doctor.

"My heart moved," he replied. The strange man snorted and House simply stared at The Doctor.

"That's not possible," he said.

"Allons y! Have a listen," the doctor said, pointing at the right side of his chest. House sighed and pointed at Martha.

"You do it," he said. "Listen to the left first, then where he says his heart is." Martha kept her face as straight as possible as she listened first to The Doctor's silent left heart and then to his beating right one.

"It moved," she said, straitening up. House sighed and grabbed the stethoscope from her. He proceeded to listen to The Doctor's chest, and when he was finished he looked at the man with a confused expression.

"That's not possible," House repeated, then he turned his attention to Martha. "Get a nurse, tell her we need him admitted immediately." Martha nodded and left.

.-.-.-.

"What could cause someone's heart to move?" House asked as he listed the patient's symptoms on the board. He kept glancing at the door, hoping to see Cuddy walk past so he could rub it in her face that he did, in fact, work. She never did, so he had to be content with the fact that his ducklings looked as bored as ever sitting around the glass table.

"A tumor," Chase suggested.

"Anyone else?" House inquired, writing down Chase's response under a "close but not quite" list on the whiteboard.

"He probably has Dextrocardia with Situs Inversus and just felt like wasting our time," Cameron said in a bored tone. House raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? You think he's lying?" he inquired.

"Of course," Cameron responded. "There's no physical way that someone's heart could switch sides."

"Maybe it didn't," Foreman said. "Maybe-"

"That's what I just said," Cameron interrupted. Foreman shot her a glare, but quickly returned his attention to his idea.

"Maybe he just thinks it did," he finished. Martha looked from one doctor to the other and then at the empty "diagnosis" heading on the whiteboard.

"But if he thinks it happened but it didn't," Martha said. "Why did it?"

"Because he thought so hard that it did switch sides," Cameron snapped before House even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Well," House said, capping his marker and setting it aside. "Chase, you take our Intern and go talk to him. See if he has Dextrocardia with Situs Inversus. Foreman, Cameron, you two go to his house and see what's what." With that, House grabbed his cane and marched purposefully across the room and through the door into his office. He quickly pulled the curtains and prepared to watch his soaps.

.-.-.-.

"Hey, Mr. Smith, how're you feeling right now?" Martha asked as she and Chase entered The Doctor's hospital room. He was lying comfortably in bed, a huge smile adorning his face, while Jack slept on a chair next to him. Chase grabbed the chart from the end of The Doctor's bed and skimmed over it quickly. Martha slipped on her stethoscope and leaned over to listen to The Doctor's heart, any excuse to talk to him.

"Who's that guy?" Martha whispered as softly as she could.

"Jack Harkness," The Doctor whispered back. "I met him during World War Two. Of course, I had a different face then." Martha nodded and straightened up. Chase cleared his throat and The Doctor reverted all attention to the young Australian.

"Mr. Smith do you know what Dextrocardia with Situs Inversus is?" Chase asked.

"Hmm, nope," The Doctor replied.

"It's a condition where one is born with their organs on the opposite sides of their body," Chase explained. "Were you born with any condition such as this?"

"Nope," The Doctor said, shaking his head. Jack stirred from his sleep and took in the room's visitors.

"Hello," he said to Chase, flashing his brightest smile. "Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand and Chase shook it, raising an eyebrow at the sudden greeting. The Doctor held his stare on Jack, a seemingly permanent glare replacing his usual jovial expression.

"Well, we'll let you rest," Chase said, replacing The Doctor's chart and motioning to Martha that they should return to the Diagnostics Conference Room. As they were leaving the room, Martha heard The Doctor say "No Flirting" rather loudly to Jack and she watched as Chase's face turned a little pinker.

.-.-.-.

"What's his address again?" Foreman asked as he and Cameron reached a street corner. Cameron rolled her eyes and looked down at the piece of paper she had written Mr. Smith's address on.

"Right here," she replied. She looked up at a blue box with the words 'Police Call Box' written across the top.

"Is that it?" Foreman asked. Cameron shrugged and stepped forward. She pulled at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Foreman took her place and examined the lock.

"Can we get in?" Cameron inquired, peering through the window. As her hand fell on the glass of the window she felt disgust and hatred rise inside of her. She hissed and quickly pulled away from the box.

"You all right?" Foreman asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The Doctor," Cameron hissed, her eyes flashed black and then she fell forward. Foreman quickly held his arms out to catch her, keeping her from smashing her head on the pavement beneath their feet.


	3. Of Tumors and a TARDIS

**A/N:** Well, I got this chapter done rather quickly. Let's hope I get the next one done just as quckly. I'm not quite sure exactly how long this is going to end up, but it'll probably only have a few more chapters... maybe. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or Doctor Who.

**3: Of Tumors and a TARDIS**

"Well?" House asked as Chase and Martha stepped in.

"He doesn't have Dextrocardia with Situs Inversus," Martha said. House shot her a glare before returning his attention to Chase.

"Keep her reigns short," he said, nodding at Martha. "And why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Chase replied, sitting down quickly and busying himself with an unfinished crossword puzzle that he had left on the table.

"You're lying," House said as he crossed Dextrocardia with Situs Inversus off of the diagnosis list.

"According to you, everybody lies," Chase responded shortly.

"And you just don't want to be the exception to the rule?" House asked, feigning astonishment. Chase sighed but did not answer. Martha held a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter. The door opened and Cameron and Foreman entered. Foreman kept glancing at Cameron as though she were about to explode and he sat down as far away from her as he could.

"He lives in a box," Cameron said. "A blue box."

"A box?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Yep, a box," Foreman affirmed, still glancing at Cameron. House, of course, noticed.

"Did she try to get you to go necking in the tall grass?" House inquired disparagingly. Foreman rolled his eyes and the look on Cameron's face grew to one of disgust.

"No!" she replied emphatically.

"Besides, we were talking about Mr. Smith's home," Foreman said quickly.

"Yes, he lives in a box," House said. "What's inside of the box?"

"We don't know," Cameron replied.

"We couldn't get inside," Foreman explained. House rolled his eyes and looked at Martha, who was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"I guess we have a defective Brother," he said, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She started out giggling, then it grew to a full blown laugh; loud and long. It drew the attention of passersby, including Wilson, who looked through the glass with his eyebrow raised. House motioned for him to come in, but he shook his head and moved on quickly.

"Go after him," House said to Martha. "He's our tumor expert." Martha nodded and left quickly, still laughing.

"What was that about?" Chase asked.

"Apparently we have a defective Intern, too," Cameron replied with feigned sincerity.

.-.-.-.

"Excuse me, Doctor," Martha said when she caught up to Wilson. Her giggles were still subsiding, but she had gotten enough control over them to speak.

"Yes?" Wilson asked, flipping nonchalantly through the file.

"Dr. House says he needs your help," Martha replied. "Something about you being a tumor expert." Wilson laughed.

"I'm an oncologist, but I guess that's a good synonym," he said and he started in the direction of the conference room. Martha smiled and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "Where're you going?" Wilson asked.

"To find the loo," Martha called over her shoulder. Once Wilson had turned into the conference room, Martha picked up her pace. She reached The Doctor's room and looked up and down the hallway before slipping inside and pulling the blinds closed. When her eyes fell on The Doctor lying back in his bed, his eyes closed and his usual smile adorning his face, another bout of laughter came. The Doctor opened his eyes and his smile grew, and pretty soon he, too, was laughing.

When Martha was finally able to control herself, she glanced around and peeked out through the blinds to ensure privacy. The minute she opened her mouth to speak, however, the door to the room opened and Jack came in with a tray of food.

"Thought you'd be hungry," Jack said, and then his eyes fell on Martha. "But I didn't know we'd have company." He set the tray down on the bed's tray table and, ignoring an amused glare from The Doctor, held his hand out for Martha to shake.

"Jack Harkness," he said. Martha smiled and took his hand.

"Martha Jones," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Martha," he said.

"And you," she replied before returning her attention to The Doctor. "You told them where the TARDIS is?" she asked.

.-.-.-.

"What do you want, House?" Wilson said as he entered the conference room.

"What'd you do with my intern?" House inquired, limping to a chair and sitting down next to Cameron. She hissed softly and House stared at her, his eyebrow raised. "On second thought, what'd you do to Cameron?" he asked, turning his attention to Foreman.

"I didn't do anything," Foreman replied, raising his hands in defense. "She's been like this since we found Mr. Smith's home."

"Maybe her hearts switching sides," Chase joked. House let out a peal of forced laughter and then glared at Chase.

"House, are you just wasting my time?" Wilson asked. House stood up again, casting wary glances at Cameron, and returned to the white board."

"Guy says he was born with his organs on the right side of his body, yet his hearts on the wrong side. Next bet is a tumor."

"A tumor's not going to move your entire heart to the complete opposite side of your body, House," Wilson said.

.-.-.-.

"Sorry, mind repeating that?" The Doctor asked as he started to shovel food into his mouth. "Wasn't quite listening."

"You told them where the TARDIS is?" Martha repeated.

"Yup," The Doctor affirmed.

"Why?" Jack and Martha asked, both staring at The Doctor with looks of confusion.

"Try this, it's delicious," The Doctor said, holding out a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Jack raised an eyebrow and Martha let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why?" Martha repeated.

"I've got my reasons," The Doctor replied around a mouthful of food. "Now, shouldn't you be helping diagnose me?" Martha rolled her eyes, nodded at Jack, and left.

"Why?" Jack asked once Martha was gone. "Would you tell them about the TARDIS?" The Doctor only smiled.

.-.-.-.

"Fine," Wilson conceded. "I'll run a CT scan. Although, I don't see why one of your ducklings couldn't do it."

"They get so tired," House replied, looking around the table at Chase, Foreman, and Cameron. Cameron's eyes met his and they flashed black and House squinted down at her. "What was that?" he inquired. The door flew open and Martha stepped in.

"Sorry, what'd I miss?" she asked.

"You're going to help Wilson do a CT scan of Mr. Smith," House replied, still looking at Cameron.

"Who?" Martha asked. House raised his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"Our patient," he said.

"Oh, all right, then," Martha said. Wilson shook his head and led her out of the room.

"I guess you guys can go home, then," House said, his gaze returning to Cameron. "Go out, have fun, get laid," he teased. Foreman quickly packed up his things and left, followed closely by House. Chase and Cameron sat in silence for a few moments, Cameron's eyes flashing black ever so often.

"Are you ready?" Chase asked cautiously. Cameron looked at him as though she had just woken from a dream.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, shaking her head. "Let's go."


	4. Two Hearts?

**A/N: **Wow. I wrote this really fast. Yeah. And I'm almost don with Chapter Five, which will probably be the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or Doctor Who.

**4: Two Hearts?**

"Hello, Mr. Smith, I'm Dr. Wilson, this is Dr. Cuddy," Wilson said as he, Cuddy, and Martha stepped into the room. The Doctor smiled widely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, and then he nodded at Jack. "And that's Mr. Harkness, my guide while I'm in America."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Wilson said. "Now, Mr. Smith, we need to give you a CT scan to see if you have a tumor." The Doctor's smile fell.

"Well, um. Can I refuse?" he asked, glancing at Martha and then at Jack. Neither of them was very helpful. Jack covered his mouth to hide his laughter, and Martha smiled mischievously.

"Why would you want to?" she asked.

"It'll help us treat you," Cuddy added.

"Oh, all right then," The Doctor said, giving Martha a wink. "I just have to warn you about something."

.-.-.-.

Cameron said very little as she and Chase drove to a small restaurant near the hospital. She stared out the window, watching the night pass by. Chase kept glancing at her, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right?" Chase inquired as he pulled into the parking lot. Cameron sighed and looked over at him.

"I can't remember, what happened today?" she asked. Chase narrowed his eyes, trying to think of the best way to answer. Finally, he just shrugged and got out of the car. He hurried to open Cameron's door for her, and helped her climb out. In seconds she had pinned him against his car and was pressing her lips to his.

"Cam," he protested, pulling back slightly, but she ignored him. Their lips meshed fervently together, families leaving the restaurant pulled their children as far away from the sight as possible. A few moments passed and Chase pushed Cameron away. They stared at each other and Cameron glanced around, trying to get her bearings. When her eyes fell on Chase again, she watched his green eyes flash black and a shudder went through her.

.-.-.-.

"What is it?" Cuddy inquired her exhaustion and exasperation dripping from her voice. The Doctor motioned for her and Wilson to lean in closer. They did, but her motioned again, and again they leaned in.

"I have two hearts," he whispered. Jack quickly covered his laughter as a cough and Martha had to grip the arm of the chair next to her to maintain a straight face. Cuddy and Wilson straightened up and exchanged glances.

"You what?" Cuddy asked.

"I have two hearts," The Doctor repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Why is only one beating?" Wilson asked.

"We made the other one stop," The Doctor explained.

"You and him?" Cuddy asked Jack. Jack, not thinking, shook his head.

"Maybe it's like the Royal We," Martha offered quickly. Wilson glanced at her, an odd look on his face.

"The Royal We?" he queried.

"Are you Royal, Mr. Smith?" Cuddy asked The Doctor.

"No, but I'm not Mr. Smith either," he said. "I'm The Doctor."

.-.-.-.

"The Doctor," Chase whispered. Cameron stared at him, confused. She watched as he walked slowly around his car and climbed back in, starting it up and driving off as she grabbed for the passenger door.

Chase sped down the street, ignoring all honking and cutting off a good many cars as he raced back to Princeton Plainsboro. His eyes had stopped flashing black, now they were simply black.

His tires squealed as he pulled into the parking lot. He stopped the car and climbed out at the same time as he turned it off.

"The Doctor," he whispered as he walked towards the building.

.-.-.-.

"Add delusions to the list of symptoms," Martha heard Dr. Cuddy said to Dr. Wilson as they left The Doctor's room. She pretended to follow them for a few steps, and then she waited until they turned the corner before returning to The Doctor's room.

"That was close," Jack said, Martha nodded as she collapsed into a chair.

"No thanks to you two," The Doctor griped, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"We've got to find that alien so we can get out of here," Martha said, rubbing her temples. "I don't think I can stand another day with Dr. House. The man's horrible."

"Well, we're not going to find anyone," The Doctor said.

"What?" Martha asked, sitting up straight and glaring at The Doctor. "Are we ever getting out of here?"

"Of course, but we're not going to find the alien; the alien is going to find us."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, The Doctor grinned.

"I'm sure," he replied, and Jack's face lit up.

"The TARDIS!" he exclaimed.

"The TARDIS," The Doctor affirmed.

.-.-.-.

Chase walked mechanically through the halls of Princeton Plainsboro, ignoring shouts of aggravation as he pushed past nurses and families. He reached the diagnostics office and stopped. He stared through the glass at the white board, not even noticing that House was staring at him from his office. House rose and limped to the door. He yanked it open and tried his best to saunter nonchalantly to Chase's side.

"Did I send you home?" House asked. Chase turned to him. His hand shot out and grabbed the other man's cane. He pushed it into House's chest, forcing him to fall back against the wall. Chase leaned forward, his lips pressing against House's ear.

"The Doctor," he whispered. Then he fell back onto the floor. His head connected with the linoleum and he sat up quickly, rubbing the sore spot. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up and his green ones met House's, once blue and now an eerie black.

"The Doctor," House whispered, and he set off towards The Doctor's hospital room.


	5. The Symbiote

**A/N:** This is it, the last chapter. Stay tuned for the next story in The Doctor Who Crossover Series: The Doctor Paralleled, a crossover with Firefly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House or Doctor Who

**5: The Symbiote**

"You bastard!" Cameron yelled at Chase as she entered the Diagnostic Office. "I hitchhiked here just to get my car, and then you call me and tell me there's some emergency?"

"Sorry, what?" Chase asked. "Why didn't you have your car?"

"Bastard," Cameron mumbled as Foreman walked in, not wanting to reveal to her other coworker that she had agreed to go on a real date with Chase.

"What're we doing here?" Foreman queried. "House sent us home."

"There's something wrong with House," Chase said. "Actually, it was wrong with Cameron first, then me, I guess, and now House."

"You know this how?" Cameron asked.

"You couldn't remember what happened today, I can't remember what happened five minutes ago, and now House's eyes are black," Chase replied curtly. "You put it together."

"Oh," Cameron said, sitting down.

"Where is he?" Foreman asked.

"I'm not sure," Chase said. "He said something about 'The Doctor' and then left."

"Who's 'The Doctor'?" Cameron asked.

"Could be anyone," Foreman replied. "We're in a hospital."

.-.-.-.

"Here he comes," The Doctor said as a piercing whistle floated into the room. Martha and Jack were both on the edges of their seats, watching the door to The Doctor's room. It slid back slowly, revealing Doctor House.

"The Doctor," House whispered, stepping slowly into the room. "The perfect prey."

"I woke you up, didn't I?" The Doctor asked cheerily, pushing back the covers and sitting up. "You were all set to sleep, but then you found out I was here and bam! You're awake!"

"That's it?" Martha asked. "It was him all along?"

"Well, no," The Doctor said. "It was in one of his team all along."

"In them?" Jack asked. House lunged as best he could towards The Doctor, taking advantage of the confused banter, but Jack got in his way. He pushed House back, keeping a tight grip on the other man's arm.

"He trusts you," House said. He raised his hand and wrapped it around Jack's throat, pushing him against the wall. He pressed his lips harshly against Jack's, and Martha could swear she saw Jack kissing back. Two seconds later, House took a small step back, disgust painted on his face.

"What the hell?" House shouted, staring at Jack. Jack grinned maniacally and turned his attention to The Doctor.

.-.-.-.

"Who could he be going after?" Cameron asked. "'The Doctor.' It doesn't make sense."

"My question is what's making us act like this," Chase mused. Foreman looked from Cameron to Chase.

"It's Mr. Smith," he said.

"What? The guy with the migrating heart? What makes you think that?" Cameron asked.

"You didn't start acting weird until you saw his box," Foreman replied.

"That's got to be it, then," Chase said, standing. He ran to the door and out into the hall. Cameron and Foreman exchanged glances before jumping up and following.

.-.-.-.

"Jack, you look much better with brown eyes," The Doctor said as he stood up. House had pushed himself into a corner and Martha was inching farther away from Jack.

"What the hell is going on?" House asked, no one bothered to answer.

"Martha, get my heart started," The Doctor said. Martha nodded and hit The Doctor's back as hard as she could. "There we go!"

.-.-.-.

"Chase!" Cameron yelled at her coworker's back. He was almost to the room, but he didn't stop. He glanced over his shoulder as he ran through the door. Cameron stopped, making Foreman run into her back.

"What?" he asked. Cameron shook her head.

"What if he has a gun?" she asked.

.-.-.-.

"Let's play pass the Symbiote, shall we?" The Doctor asked. He grabbed the paddles of the defibrillator and glanced at Martha. She nodded and started turning the machine on. Seconds later, another hand was turning it off. She turned and looked up into Robert Chase's face.

"Sorry," she mumbled and pushed him. He stumbled back, his legs hit a chair and he fell into it; and Martha returned to her task.

"C'mon little guy, just a bit closer," The Doctor muttered, coaxing Jack towards him. Jack lunged and The Doctor met him half way, pushing the paddles to the other man. Jack jolted where he stood and a black cloud rose out of his mouth. He collapsed onto the ground and Chase ran to his side.

"What did you do?" Chase asked.

"He's alive," The Doctor replied, quickly replacing the defibrillator paddles. "Martha, get me a container." Martha nodded and grabbed the nearest thing, a pill bottle that was lying on the floor. She tossed it to The Doctor. He opened it and dumped the pills onto the floor before quickly scooping the black cloud into it.

"What. Was. That?" House asked, inching forward.

"That was the symbiote," The Doctor replied, kneeling down next to Jack. He handed Martha the pill bottle and gently shook his friend's shoulder. Jack groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Did we win?" he asked, and The Doctor laughed.

"We won," he replied. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Martha and Jack followed The Doctor out of the room, past Cameron and Foreman, down the corridor, into the elevators and eventually out onto the street. Once they reached the corner, they all started laughing.

"Did you see Dr. Chase's face?" Martha asked though peals of laughter. Jack and The Doctor nodded, both grinning.

"So, what exactly was that thing?" Jack inquired.

"A genetically engineered symbiote," The Doctor replied, taking the pill bottle from Martha and looking through the orange plastic at the black cloud floating inside. "It'll be dead soon, can't live long outside of a host."

"Where did it come from?" Martha asked as they reached the TARDIS.

"I have no idea," The Doctor answered as Jack pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the doors. "And we aren't leaving until I get a chance to change!" he added, looking down at the hospital gown he was still wearing.

.-.-.-.

Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and House sat around the table in the diagnostics office. No one had said anything after their strange patient and his friends had departed. The three ducklings had watched House carefully pick up his Vicodin and slip it into his pocket, all hoping that he wasn't actually planning on taking it, and then they had trooped down the hall to their office. They didn't even look up when the door opened and Cuddy and Wilson walked in.

"Where's Mr. Smith?" Cuddy inquired, raising an eyebrow at the sight of her diagnostic team.

"He left," Cameron stated.

"Where did he go?" Wilson asked.

"Home," Chase replied.

"Was he better?" Cuddy queried.

"He was never sick," Foreman explained.

"All right, then we have another case for you," Cuddy said, tossing a file onto the table. She and Wilson exchanged a glance and left. No one moved to grab the file.

.-.-.-.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked after he had changed out of his hospital gown.

"I have a question," Martha said, looking from The Doctor to Jack. "If you two met during World War Two, then why are you here?"

"Vacation," Jack replied simply.

"Mmhmmm," Martha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, C'mon," The Doctor said. "Where are we going next?"

"Can we go to see what would have happened if we'd never existed?" Martha inquired.

"You mean parallel universes?" Jack asked, Martha nodded.

"No, we can't," The Doctor said shortly, starting up the TARDIS. "Guess that mean's I'm choosing again," he said with a laugh. Jack rolled his eyes and Martha gave a short sigh as they headed for their next adventure.

.-.-.-.

"What the hell was that?" House finally asked.

"I say it didn't happen," Foreman replied, picking up the folder from where Cuddy had dropped it.

"All right," Chase said. "It never happened.

"If it never happened, then who the hell dumped my Vicodin all over the floor?" House queried.

"Guess it means you did," Cameron replied.


End file.
